


Frozen Treats

by fistitout



Series: in another world (zombies!aus) [4]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of blushing, Pining, cake batter ice cream, ice cream shop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: Zed works at an ice cream shop and definitely has an uncontrollable crush on his new customer.





	Frozen Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a retreat this past week, where they took our phones and such. Luckily, we had hours where we were supposed to be reflecting on our sins or go to penance and such. So instead of doin that I wrote fan fiction on paper. ON PAPER. Anyway, this is the story I wrote.
> 
> As of right now, it’s a one shot. However, depending how I feel I’ll add some more. Right now I’m definitely focusing on the royalty!au which you should definitely check out. Enjoy!

Working at an ice cream shop meant two things! It was _always_ freezing inside, and Zed saw hundreds of faces daily. Nitros as even busy during the winter, when they remodeled into a hot chocolate bar. The point still stood: Nitros had the best ice cream _and_ hog chocolate in all of Seabrook.

If Zed so happened to remember a face, it most likely belonged to a really adorable kid or someone who had been going to Nitros almost daily—for the year and a half Zed had been working there at least. His own friends would just be a blur in the madness that came with being one of the top frozen treat stores in town.

It was pure luck that she had come in on a slow day. A popular ice cream shop had done a pop up show in the central park and _everyone_ was there. Their loyal customers still came, though Zed knew they all longed to try the pop-up shop downtown.

By sheer luck, she had come in minutes before his lunch break. Zed heard the bell over the door chime, signaling a new customer's arrival. He turned to his coworker—a popular scooper like Zed who's name was Bucky—and said, "Last one for me." Bucky nodded and Zed turned to greet the new customer.

He froze when he saw her—the pale, white-haired and blue-eyed beauty in his French II class. They had been going to school together since the seventh grade, which was about the Sam time Zed had fallen in love with her. Granted, he never spoke to her.

Along with being pretty, she was smart and nice and full of energy and life. Her name was Addison—a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Her hair was naturally white, which was odd but unique and perfect for her.

Addison smiled and his heart throbbed. Everything about her made him soft and warm inside. Given it would be the first time they talked in the four and a half years of going to the same school, Zed was determined not to embarrass himself.

His plan quickly backfired. Instead of saying any actual words, a weird, squeaky and strangled sound Came out of his mouth. From the register where he was stationed, Bucky laughed and Zed blushed a furious red. Addison was still smiling and was clearly amused at his misfortune.

"I take it that was a greeting?" she teased.

Zed nodded then cleared his throat. There wasn't anything he could do to embarrass himself even more. He _had_ to serve her ice cream, considering it was in his job description.

"Uh, we-welcome to Nitros," he greeted nervously. "I'm—"

"Zed, I know," Addison said with a smile. Zed wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her blushing. "We've kinda been going to the same school for like forever."

Like a bumbling idiot, Zed said in shock, "You noticed me?" The words came tumbling from his mouth before he could even think them over.

Addison giggled as he realized what he had said. He felt his face heat up enough to melt the ice cream. Bucky had made his way to the break room, laughing heartily.

"That's kinda what 'forever' means," Addison said with a shrug and a smile. "We had French last year."

Zed nodded. "And geometry," he added. "B-but you were on the other side of the room so I don't think you noticed me."

"I did, but I didn't know if you'd remember," she said. "You slept a lot in geometry."

Zed blushed again. Bucky came out from the back room. He looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes. "Hey Z, stop flirting and start serving," he said. Zed looked down at the ice cream so he wouldn't have to keep looking at his crush.

Bucky moved back to the register. "Uh, what can I get you?" Zed asked shakily. He brought his gaze to look at her, seeing her smiling with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Double scoop of cake batter, please."

Zed nodded and picked up a fresh cone. His hands were shaking as he scooped out her ice cream, avoiding looking at her and embarrassing himself further.

Addison had other plans though. Not even a minute after placing her order, she asked, "How's your summer been?"

"Uh, I've been…good?" he said. His tone was questioning and Addison laughed at his expense.

"Are you asking me?" she teased.

Zed blushed a bright red that made Addison smile even more. "I mean, I'm good," he said in an unexpectedly high voice. "Uh, how—how are you?"

Addison smiled and rocked on the balls of her feet. "I've been good," she said. "A little bored. My best friend's outta town, so I've been finding new ways to stay entertained."

Zed nodded and smiled. "Any reason you started working here?" Addison asked curiously. "Especially this shift with Bucky here."

"Love you cuz!"

"You guys are related?" Zed cursed himself in his head because he _knew_ they were related. They were both on the cheer team and it was common knowledge that they were cousins.

Addison just smiled and nodded. "Answer my question now."

"Oh, uh, it worked with my schooling," he said with a shrug. "With tutoring and football and…yeah."

Addison grinned. "I sometimes forget you're, like, a football star."

Zed blushed and lifted her frozen treat over the sneeze guard. He didn't want to stop talking to her, but didn't want her ice cream to melt on his hand. "Bucky's ring you up," he told her. "Have a nice day."

Addison smiled and took her ice cream and smiled. "Thanks. We should hang out sometime."

Zed nodded a bit to quickly. "Yeah that'd be great!"

Addison giggled and moved toward the register. It hit Zed a second later that he could take his lunch break and ask her out to lunch.

"Addison!" he called before she could leave. The girl in question turned and tilted her head curiously.

"Um, it's…I can take my lunch break, so we could…we could hang out now."

Addison's face broke into a grin. "Yeah, that sounds good."


End file.
